This invention relates broadly to gun silencers and more specifically to gun silencers of a type including an outer tube having baffles and intermediate spacers mounted therein.
There are a number of gun silencers on the market having various baffles and intermediate spacers mounted in outer tubes thereof; however, many of these gun silencers do not achieve an adequate noise attenuation. Also, some of them are quite heavy, thereby disturbing gun balance and preventing automatic and semiautomatic weapons from properly cycling. Yet another difficulty with many types of prior-art gun silencers is that they work well only with particular sizes of ammunition. That is, for example, one type of silencer may work well for 38 caliber ammunition, however, it does not work well for 22 caliber ammunition.
In addition, many prior art gun silencers do not significantly reduce muzzle flash.
Also, some prior-art gun silencers include an undue number of different types of parts and/or are difficult to assemble thereby making them expensive to manufacture and quite costly for ultimate consumers.
Yet another difficulty with most prior art silencers is that they employ "wipes" or other components that require replacement after as few as 20 or 30 rounds.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a durable gun silencer which adequately reduces gun noise while simultaneously cycling automatic and semiautomatic guns, preventing muzzle flash, not being unduly heavy, working with most sizes of ammunition, having a small number of different parts, being easily assembled, and being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.